


marble eyes

by baichan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brother's eyes are like marbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marble eyes

Your brother’s eyes are glassy like marbles, and now you can’t play, can’t even look at the colorful glass bead. They were a gift from Mother and you hated the smile she had given you and the way her eyes had crinkled. 

One day you grab the bag and throw it at the wall. Your brother blinks slowly from where he had been looking at one of Mother’s cooking catalogue’s, and you turn and throw the bedside lamp at him, grunting and giving choked off screams of frustration. It takes a second of tangible silence but then he’s crying and screaming like a wild animal. 

There’s blood on the floor and the smell hit’s your nose before you even recognize what you’re looking at. You can almost smell how warm it is and the iron is going to make you puke. The lamp had been white ceramic and the shards were around him, accusing you with their sharp points and blood splattered on innocence.

Mother barges into the room - big and imposing - gasps and cradles him to her chest. Red is staining her white apron, steadily spreading over the Betty Crocker logo, and you watch as blood covers her fingertips.

“- to the hospital.” 

You follow her absently and your vision clouds. 

You’re in the backseat of an automobile while your brother’s consciousness swims like he does - constantly dipping further and further down. You realize your crying and you curl up as you break, head down and biting into your arm to stifle the sniffles - even as you rock yourself. You can’t think of anything but the wind and the sound of the car and the tense silence as Mother picks apart what happened.


End file.
